


Truth，Dreams and In-betweens

by blahblahzhou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eames, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Skeletons In The Closet, Suicide Attempt, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re making this so hard, darling. So hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

刺耳的铃声把Cobb从睡眠中惊醒，他怒气冲天地赶在孩子们被吵醒前，迅速抓起话筒：“现在是凌晨四点，看着上帝的份上！”

回答他的是一声破碎的“Cobb……”，警铃一下在他脑子里敲响了。

是Arthur，那个永远胸有成竹的Arthur，那个在雏鸟时期过去后，再也没流露出不自信的Arthur，那个被Mal撇撇嘴评价为“真没趣”的Arthur。

“Cobb他们把他推进手术室了……我……都半个小时了……他们还没……他为什么……”

Cobb觉得自己好像又看到了当初那个逃家少年，伪装坚强的外壳被打碎的那一刻，他觉得一种下沉的感觉在胸口翻搅。“冷静下来，Arthur，深呼吸。”

电话那边一声颤抖的吸气，一阵沉默，然后是更加颤抖的呼气，Cobb几乎以为Arthur在哭泣了。

“Arthur，发生了什么？”

“我不知道，实话说，我真的不知道。”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

挂断电话，Arthur走进医院冰冷的洗手间，想往脸上泼些冷水。镜子里的男人疲惫而迷茫，穿着乱七八糟的汗衫和睡裤，汗衫上有一只叼着烟斗的熊。他的品味被那个穿衣乱七八糟的英国男人侵蚀了，不，不只是品味，他的整个生活都被侵蚀了。

但是现在，那个侵蚀的源头躺在手术室里，而Arthur在默默地洗去手上的血。

Arthur真的不知道发生了什么。上一刻他睡眼惺忪地走进厨房，Eames坐在早餐桌旁，屋里飘着咖啡的香味。阳光从Eames身后射过来，Arthur揉着眼，看得见Eames身上的光圈却看不见他脸上正在消失的微笑。

“You’re making this so hard, darling. So hard...”

Eames声音沙哑，那种性爱中被欲望晕染出来的沙哑。事实上他不止一次挑起嘴角，坏笑着把Arthur的手按在他的勃起上：“You’re making this so hard, darling. So hard...”

Arthur从没有用语言回答过这句话，多数时候他狠狠地用嘴唇和牙齿堵住Eames那张贱嘴，有时也狠狠地一拳敲在肋骨上，把对方牢牢地按在地毯上。

但他永远也不会预料到接下来发生的事，事实上，他并没有意识到接下来发生的事。

上一刻他的思路还在昨晚狂野的性爱上打转儿，下一刻他跪在厨房的地砖上，手抓着餐巾拼命地压在Eames的脖子上。地上有打碎的餐具，血喷到橱柜上，流下来，在地砖上汪成逐渐增大的一滩。

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Arthur用力地搓着双手，汗衫上的血已经干了。他走回走廊，坐回长椅上，坐回他的老位子。

九个月之前他在同一家医院，同一条长椅上等待同一个人，不同的是那时候他心中充满希望。而现在他坐在这，脸埋在手掌里，努力分辨心中的感觉，惊恐、愤怒、悲伤、委屈、迷惑，还有从心底升上来深深的绝望。

也许，他终究还是失去了那第二次机会了。

 

*九个月前*

 

Arthur飞奔过医院的走廊，完全无视后方护士的阻止，用力一把推开病房的门。Yusuf被大力撞在墙上的门吓到，几乎从椅子上跳了起来。

看到是Arthur，Yusuf脸上露出了一种微妙的闯了祸被抓包的表情。

Arthur无暇说什么，径直朝床上的人走过去。Eames陷在毯子里昏睡着，脸上是乱七八糟的淤青和淡淡的胡茬。Arthur握住Eames的手，小心地避开那些被医用胶布包扎住的指甲，强忍住把嘴唇凑上去的冲动。

“医生说他没有生命危险，严重的脑震荡，一根肋骨裂了，还有一些擦伤。”Yusuf几乎是小心翼翼地说。

“酒后驾车，我以为你们会更懂事些。”

看不见Arthur的脸，但是Yusuf能感觉到他吐出的每一个字都像小刀子一样咻咻地飞过来。他不由自主地站起来解释：“不不，我们没有喝酒，是那个货车司机！那混蛋都醉得像滩泥了还敢上路！我们算幸运了，整个车都炸了，幸好跑得快，Eames的裤子都烧烂了！”

“那个司机呢？”Arthur制止了Yusuf神经质的滔滔不绝。

“死……死了。”

“很好。”Arthur不再抑制自己的冲动，把Eames的手送到唇边，在手背的伤痕上吻了一下。消毒药水的味道下他仍能分辨出淡淡的令人安心的烟草味——无论Arthur怎么抗议，Eames始终不肯放弃事后烟。

Eames呻吟了一声，皱着眉头又挣扎地哼了一声。

Arthur凑在英国人的耳边：“Eames。”

“嗯……嗯……”

“Mr Eames, wake up.”

"啊……我的头好疼，"Eames嗓音沙哑，“好像，好像最糟糕的宿醉。”

Eames睁开了眼睛：“早，Arthur。嗯……几点了？”

“Eames，你还记得车祸吗？”

“什么？宝贝，我昨晚有喝那么多吗？”Eames疲惫又迷惑地眨眨眼，“哦，宝贝我的头好疼，我再睡一会……”

放开了Eames的手，Arthur回头看向惴惴不安的Yusuf。

“呃，医生说他有可能会失去部分记忆，暂时性的，过一阵会回来的。你别太担心。”

我怎么可能不担心？Arthur对自己说，我几乎失去他了。生命太短暂了，他们整年整年地在梦境和现实中冒险，没想到却是一场简单的车祸让他意识到这一点。

阳光照在病床上，Eames的乱发和胡茬微微地闪着光，几乎让他整个人笼罩在光晕中，Arthur把脸埋在Eames胸口，深深地吸了一口气——消毒药水混合着烟草的味道，他没有发现悄悄退出房间的Yusuf。

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

手机铃声把Arthur从回忆中拽了回来，是Saito。日本人表示了担心，承诺联络英格兰最好的两个外科专家，甚至还安慰了Arthur。Arthur很感激，在无边的洪水中，任何一根稻草都是好的。

挂断电话，Arthur发现自己已经无意识地晃到了Eames上次住的病房门前。

九个月前他在这里看着Eames换好自己的衣服。说服他跟自己住一阵并不是问题，但接下来的话却让Arthur有些不知道怎么开口。

“Eames……”

“什么，Darling？”Eames一颗一颗地扣好衬衣扣子，在抬起手想要整理领子的时候痛得呻吟了一声，他又忘了自己的肋骨。

Arthur走到Eames背后，帮他把领子翻好，然后轻轻地拥抱了他。

“Eames，我在你睡着的时候，说了很多话。”

“Darling？”Eames有些疑惑，但仍然放松地靠向Arthur。

“我说了我爱你。”Arthur感到Eames的身体一下僵硬起来，右手微微地动了一下，似乎想去摸摸口袋里的筹码——那个被车祸毁掉的筹码。

“我爱你Eames，我想和你在一起，在剩下的日子里都在一起。”Arthur把Eames的身体转过来，英国人眼里的不敢置信刺痛了他。

“这像梦一样……”Eames的手指徒劳地抚摸着自己口袋的内衬。

“但这是事实，”Arthur抓起Eames的手，“你也许需要一个新图腾。”

“一个戒指型的？”Eames挑起了嘴角。

Arthur觉得那弧线是那么漂亮，忍不住用嘴唇覆了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

在Arthur和Eames成为床伴的那几年里，他不断地说谎，对自己，也对别人。

他们的第一次见面完全称不上美好，对完美主义者Arthur来说。

那简直是个不可能的任务，Arthur为了一个成功率最高的计划，几乎有三天没合眼了。最后他不得不向Cobb承认他做不出，始终有一片迷失的碎片。Cobb若有所思地让他别担心，三天后他带回了一个叫Eames的英国男人——据说是他的前合作伙伴。

Eames笑眯眯地上下打量着Arthur，Arthur不想承认他很后悔早上没有挑那条深蓝条纹的领带，另外他的头发也有几缕挣脱了发胶的束缚。他的眼睛充血，下面有深深的阴影——多日的失眠能让你变成那样。

“很高兴见到你，Arthurrrrrr。”英国人的声音沙哑，最后那个“r”深深地滚下了他的喉咙，Arthur吞了一口口水，反射性地说：“我也是，Mr Eames。”

谎言。Arthur当时什么高兴的感觉也没有，只有隐约的懊恼，和裤子里稍稍抬头的阴&*茎。

后来那个任务完成得非常顺利，感谢Eames，和Forger这个新兴职业。庆祝胜利的小型party上，Arthur第一次听说了“Inception”这个词，从Eames那里。

“对不起，Mr Eames，对于你的提议我一点儿也不感兴趣。” Arthur举起杯，“不过祝你好运。”

Eames耸耸肩，也举起了杯：“这样的话，我可能要推掉这个工作了，毕竟像你这么优秀的前哨可不好找啊。”

谎言。事实上从那以后Arthur一直在不停翻阅各种资料，私下做着试验，推演Inception中的各种可能性。

当Cobb质问他们俩的关系时，Arthur没有幽默感地笑了一下：“我们都是男人，Cobb，我们之间的不是像你和Mal的那种，我们不谈感情。”

谎言。有时候在相聚的一夜之后，他和Eames第二天都没有必须要去的地方，Arthur会在咖啡的香气中醒来。Eames比Arthur自己还熟悉他的厨房，他会给Arthur端来床上早餐——经典英式早餐，包含烤番茄、炒蛋、茄汁焗豆、培根、薯饼、吐司，和只穿着围裙的Eames。那时候Arthur无法定义自己胸口里涌动的东西，但是他无法像面对Cobb时那么嘴硬了。

Arthur忍不住查了Eames的一切，身世、教育背景、职业经历、兴趣爱好，他告诉自己这是前哨的职业习惯。

谎言。职业习惯不会让他在Eames看到街边的狗就忍不住跑过去抚弄的时候，带着不耐烦和容忍的微笑看着英国人；职业习惯也不会让他每次都默许英国人享有车后座的空间，——他知道那人有多讨厌副驾驶座，另外他总能从后视镜里看到那人的嘴唇，那有着几乎是罪恶的丰满弧线的嘴唇。

Arthur不爱Eames。Arthur总是这样告诉自己，有一次甚至无意识地写在了本子上。那天晚上在第二轮之后，他把这句话说给了英国人，然后屏住了呼吸。英国人只是从后面抱住了Arthur，脸靠在他的颈侧：“You don't have to worry about that, darling.” Arthur松了一口气，但也许是憋得时间太长了，他的胸口很痛。

Arthur不爱Eames。这是最大的谎言。Arthur像一只织布鸟，用谎言编出一个温暖安全的窝。

Eames的车祸把这个窝撕裂了，Arthur终于发现他几乎失去的是什么。 出院那天，Eames站在Arthur家敞开的门前，脸上现出了一丝不确定的神色，这让Arthur的心痛了起来。Eames本来是永远知道自己是谁知道自己在做什么的那种人，那么自如地挥洒着自信和荷尔蒙。

Arthur紧紧地抓住Eames的手，把他拉进门。

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Arthur盯着自己的手，那双手刚刚在手术区的门口松开了Eames的手。

一双女性的脚靠近了他，在他面前停下。Ariadne蹲下来，对上Arthur充血的眼睛。

“Arthur, he will be OK.”小姑娘直直看着Arthur的眼睛，娇小的身体盛不下不成比例的坚定，纤细的手臂用Arthur挣脱不开的力度围绕上他的肩。

他的眼泪打湿了她的长发。

Ariadne有一种神奇的气质，Arthur觉得人们很容易对她敞开内心。咖啡纸杯在Arthur手里扭曲着，如果那是只玻璃杯子，碎片和血一定已经沾满了他的手。

“事实跟想象总是背道而驰……”坐在小姑娘旁边，Arthur发现自己一开口就停不下来。

Arthur喜欢偷看Eames。Arthur喜欢英国人专注的时候，眉心微微皱起的纹路；喜欢他在施展魅力操纵和他人的谈话时，轻轻眯起的桃花眼；喜欢他在看到自己时，从人群中像一只优雅又危险的大型动物慢慢地走来；喜欢他每次听自己说话时，融化了一点儿的眼神。

那次inception工作的测试中，Eames在帮Ariadne解释kick的时候踢了Arthur的椅子脚。当Arthur找回重心，愤怒又无奈地瞪着Eames，英国人狡黠地笑了，那得意洋洋的气焰让Arthur几乎忍不住当场就把他按在躺椅上做一些让Cobb疯掉让Ariadne吓坏的事儿。

但是Arthur从没想过要知道Eames在想什么，直到Eames用一种疑惑而警惕的眼神打量着他不像往常那么整齐的公寓。

“怎么了？”

“没事，只是没见过你的公寓这个样子。”Eames摸了一下耳边的头发，像一只大猫想要用爪子拨开缠在猫耳上的毛线一样。

Arthur尴尬地笑了一下：“想要给你的东西腾些地方出来，有点乱。”

Eames点了点头，眯着灰绿色的眼睛若有所思地沉默着。

这一点也不像Arthur想象的，他以为Eames会大大嘲笑他一番，然后趁机推销自己的“乱中有序整理法”。

Arthur真的想知道那双灰绿的眼睛后面在发生着什么。

Arthur把冰箱填满了，不仅有那些“健康的”、“对病人有好处的”无聊的食物，还有Eames喜欢的不那么健康的种类，比如冰激凌，大桶大桶的，草莓味儿的冰激凌。英国人对这种软绵绵甜腻腻的东西最没辙了，Arthur曾跟踪到他在工作间隙溜出去，蹲在街角满脸幸福地舀出一大勺塞进嘴里，那满足的呻吟让Arthur喉咙发紧。

看到冰激凌Eames的眼睛亮了一下，他迷惑地问：“草莓味儿的，你怎么知道……？”

“我就是知道。”前哨自得地笑着说。

英国人伸向冰激凌的手停住了，他缓缓地回头，嘴唇弯出僵硬的弧度：“我能晚会儿再吃吗？”

那个下午Eames在浴室里待了很长时间。

Arthur真的想弄清楚那僵硬的嘴角掩盖了什么。

Eames还是那样自如、迷人，在庆祝他康复的party上，Arthur看着他把Ariadne逗得哈哈大笑，连Cobb都忍俊不禁，Yusuf乐在其中地一杯一杯地被灌下1990年的Noble Rot——Saito派专人送来的礼物。

晚些时候Arthur发现Eames在厕所里的水龙头下机械地搓着手，眼睛呆滞地看向镜子里的倒影。Arthur叫了一声Eames的名字，得到了对方一个遥远的微笑。

Arthur真的想搞明白那恍惚的微笑后面藏了什么。

那天晚上Arthur突然惊醒，从只剩自己一人的床上坐起。他在天台上发现了Eames，香烟的火光一明一灭。Eames脸上有一丝内疚的神色，似乎在期待着责备。Arthur把烟从他的手指中抽出来，什么也没说，抽了一口。

回到床上后，Eames要求Arthur把灯开着。

“在黑暗里我总是想记起车祸那时候发生了什么，然后头就疼起来了。”

Eames最后还是趴在床上睡着了，台灯的光撒在他身上，Arthur亲吻了他沙金色的头发。Arthur突然记起自己好像从没见过Eames仰卧着睡着，不是趴着就是侧身蜷缩着，像个胎儿一样。

Arthur真的想理解那沙金色的头发下埋着什么。

他们的第一次争吵发生在同居后的第四个月。Arthur想用一只拉布拉多幼犬给Eames带来惊喜，没想到却是惊吓。

“我不想养狗Arthur。”Eames摇头，笔直地站着，没有去抚摸在他脚下摇尾巴撒欢的狗崽儿，甚至没有看她一眼。

“你喜欢狗不是吗？”Arthur有些挫败，他本想用一只小狗让Eames开心一点。

“你错了我不喜欢。”Eames仍在摇头。

“Eames，你不要对我说谎，我只是想让你高兴。”Arthur的挫败一部分转化成了委屈。

“Arthur，baby，求你把她带走，我不喜欢她。”Eames开始后退，不小心碰到了桌上的杯子。杯子在地砖上砸成碎片，受惊吓的小狗狂叫起来。

“你别这样Eames！你到底怎么了？”Arthur的委屈又有一部分转化成了愤怒。

Eames还是固执地摇着头：“我不知道你在说什么darling，你说的一个字我都不明白。”

“你……！”Arthur最终还是把那个f开头的字吞了回去，抱起小狗离开了家门。


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur把小狗送回原主，又在城里漫无目的地兜了几圈，直到天黑下来才回家。

公寓里一片黑暗，只有卧室里隐隐约约有灯光，Arthur刚走了一步，突然想起打碎的杯子，忙打开灯。果然，碎片还留在原地，旁边还有断断续续的血印，一小块接着一小块往卧室里去了。

Arthur的心沉了一下，迅速走到卧室里。

Eames仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛，昏暗的灯光让他的睫毛看起来长得有些不真实。

“Eames，我知道你没睡着，让我看看你的脚。”

Eames没睁眼，在被子下面微微动了一下。Arthur拿来急救箱，跟着血迹走到床边，轻轻坐下来。他掀开了被子的一角，仔细查看Eames脚上的伤口，还好并不是很深。Arthur清理了伤口，包扎起来。Eames没有说话也没有动，Arthur能清楚地听见他呼吸的声音。

Arthur把被子铺好，合上急救箱，叹了口气：“Eames，跟我谈谈好么？”

“Darling，”Eames睁开了眼睛，直直地看向走过来的Arthur，“对不起，我也不知道怎么了。”他的瞳孔微微扩大：“头好疼，没法……集中注意力。”

Arthur皱起眉，伸手探了探Eames的额头，手掌下的皮肤很烫，Eames粗重的呼吸喷在他手腕儿上。Arthur没有犹豫，拿起电话拨了Saito介绍的私人医生的号码。

送走了医生，Arthur觉得刚才的对话好像凝成了浓重的雾气弥漫在房间里。

“我恐怕这是精神性发热，Callahan先生。”

“精神性发热？”Arthur觉得自己暂时失去了思考能力，只能傻傻地重复。

“是的，我检查过了，Eames先生的伤口都完全愈合了，验血结果也没有异常，现在只能怀疑是精神性发热。至于头疼，上周的CT结果出来了，脑内淤血已经被吸收，恢复状况很好，还是请Eames先生不要太心急找回记忆，太过勉强可能就是头疼的原因。”

Arthur看着已经吃了药，大致退了烧的Eames，艰难地寻找合适的词汇。

“Eames……你不开心吗？”

“不，Arthur，”Eames微笑着抓住了Arthur的手贴到唇边，“这是我最开心的日子darling，不过……”他顽皮地勾起嘴角挑着眉望向Arthur，“Inception那次也不坏，用任何东西来换，我也不会放弃踢你椅子脚的机会。”

“Mr Eames！”Arthur习惯性地板起脸刚想说什么，被Eames握住后颈拉下来用丰满的唇堵住了嘴。一个长长的，唇齿交缠的吻，Arthur发现自己是如此饥饿，如此渴望这种接触——在过去的几个月里他们并没有亲热，他总是担心Eames的身体。不过今天，既然医生都说了Eames恢复得不错，Arthur决定让兴致主宰一切。并且Eames——Arthur不舍地和Eames的唇稍稍分开——Eames半睁着眼，眼角眉梢满溢着渴望，被吻得红润的嘴唇微张，粉色的舌头缓缓地舔了舔下唇。Eames笑眯了眼，Arthur再次重重地吻了他。

Arthur的唇已经游弋到Eames的下巴，然后是颈部、锁骨，他很顺利地摆脱了Eames的衣服，从英国人的胸口继续唇齿的旅程。Point Man重重地舔了Eames左边的乳头，那颗敏感的小东西挺立得像个小浆果，他忍不住咬了一口，得到一声从肺腑深处哼出来的叹息。

Arthur的舌头用尽各种方式折磨那个小浆果，Eames右手梳理着Point Man的头发，左手忍不住伸向自己已经硬挺挺的勃起。Arthur一把抓住了他的手。

他锁住了Eames的手腕，伸出舌，从英国人胸骨下面的小窝一路向下舔到肚脐下面的毛毛，这过程中他们的眼神交缠着一直没有分开。

“I'll make you happy, Eames. Don't you trust me?” 热气吹在Forger的勃起上，它忍不住抖了一下。

Eames只是微笑，那种让Arthur迷茫的微笑。Arthur收紧了箍住Eames手腕的手，低头舔了一下翘得高高的顶端：“Please, just trust me.”他一下把全部长度纳入口中。

Eames突然僵硬了，Arthur开始吞吐着。过了几分钟英国人放松下来，右手仍旧插在Arthur的头发里，左手臂挡住了眼睛，唇间发出从喉咙深处挤出来的破碎的呻吟。

由于体力问题，Eames并没有坚持很长时间就释放了，猝不及防的Arthur被喷了一脸，性好整洁的Point Man却觉得十分满足，简单擦了擦并帮Eames清理了就爬回来从后面抱住了他，细碎的吻落在昏昏欲睡的英国人的耳朵和后颈。

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“我做了个梦。”

“什么？”Arthur正在打领带，心不在焉地想着今天的工作。

这已经是Eames搬进来的第六个月，他还在间歇性地发烧和头疼，但次数越来越少，间隔也越来越长。

Arthur重新开始了Point Man的工作——只是part-time并且只待在伦敦，没有在不同国家之间飞来飞去，没有在目标身边卧底，没有一整夜一整夜地研究资料。

“我做了个梦，darling。”Eames在被单下伸了半个懒腰，“真奇怪我还能做梦。”

“你梦见什么了？”Arthur穿上西装外套。

“记不清了，baby，但我很高兴现在醒来了，在你走之前。” Eames侧身靠在枕头上，用一只手支起了头。

Arthur走过去仔细观察Eames的气色，又用手背试了试他额头的温度：“你的头还疼吗？”

Eames笑得露出牙：“好疼啊，darling。用吻把我治好吧，please~~”

Arthur笑着摇摇头，把Eames推回平躺的姿势，拉好被子：“我走了，你老实点。”

走出房门前他又回头看了一眼，Eames的胸膛在被单下缓缓起伏着。

Arthur想让Eames也重新回到盗梦行业——对于在工作时间只能把Eames一个人丢在家里，他有些担心和愧疚，无理由的。Arthur烦躁地整理了一下袖口，他知道Eames是个成年人，可以为自己做决定，每当他暗示或明示开始接任务，Eames都会微笑着说些聪明或不聪明的笑话滑过这个话题。

Arthur不知道到底是什么在困扰着Eames，或者他只是单纯地没有准备好再次入梦。Arthur只是不希望英国人无所事事又开始挖掘自己的记忆——然后又开始头疼——最好能让他转移注意力，医生是这样建议的。

所幸，英国人也没有整天闷在Arthur的公寓里，他又重新开始画画了。

Arthur不知道Eames会画画，而且能拿出这么具有职业水准的作品。他怀疑过，虽然偷钱包和偷名画完全不在一个范畴，但是每次进入以Eames为梦主的梦境时，Arthur那敏感的Point Man的眼睛都会提醒他一丝微妙的感觉。梦境会根据需要对目标施加的影响更鲜活一些，更幸福、更温暖、更忧郁或者更恐怖。

Arthur知道Eames有一双艺术家的眼睛，他的穿衣风格是他自己选择那样搭配的，并不是没有品位。当英国人第一次把自己的画作展现给Arthur的时候，他几乎是完全崇敬地看着那幅风景画——Arthur公寓外街角的小公园。Arthur去过那儿，但是目的却是掌握公寓附近的环境，敌人有可能躲藏的位置和最好的撤离路线。

Eames展现给Arthur一副他以前从没注意过的景象，温暖的、懒散的，好像高潮过后的迷雾，让人忍不住放轻脚步和呼吸的美。

Arthur不知道Eames的灵魂有多少层，也不知道在他们一起过完这生之前，他能不能把每一层都发掘出来。

还有性爱。

性爱是那么美好。

虽然Arthur早就知道他们在这方面是完美的一对儿，Eames身上那些美好的起起伏伏的线条是为他的手掌而生的，他们普通的对话总会变成唇齿的交缠，他们随意的触碰总会导致被单间的鏖战。

但过去这个两个月里，他们做爱的次数都能赶上之前几年的分量了。他们几乎试过了所有的地方——沙发上、地毯上、厨房的流理台上、餐桌上、阳台上的那个躺椅，甚至Arthur虽然不太大却所有西装皮鞋领带都整齐排列，空间被完美利用的Walk-in closet。不过他们从来没在洗手间里做过，Eames明确地拒绝了那里。

如果Arthur把他们做爱的地点列一个单子的话，这个单子每天都在加长，并且最近这个加长的速度显著增加。

“接了那个格陵兰岛的活儿吧。”Eames某一天在早餐桌旁，拿着一杯茶说。

Arthur的注意力一下子就不在报纸上了，“你……准备好了？”他小心地选择着词汇。

Eames玩弄这手里的茶杯，好像怎么也看不够上面的花纹：“不，我只是很想画极光。”

接下来的这整个秋天，Arthur和Eames几乎跑遍了世界，格陵兰、伊瓜苏、特拉维夫、马达加斯加、钦奈、丽江、埃武拉、布加勒斯特、伦敦。

回家的时候Eames的画作增加了，Arthur的皮肤晒黑了。Arthur牵着英国人的手一路挣扎着走回卧室——行李丢在门口，衣服撒了一路，他忙于亲吻Eames唇上阳光的味道。Arthur觉得这是他生命中最美好的一天，至今为止。

但Arthur是个无知的傻瓜，Arthur什么都不知道。

第二天早上Arthur揉着眼走进满是咖啡香气的厨房，伦敦的初冬难得放晴，阳光洒进屋里，在Eames身上绘出一圈光圈。他坐在餐桌旁，手里把玩着一把厨刀，反光让Arthur眯起了眼却没能让他明白正在发生的事。

“You’re making this so hard, darling. So hard...”

前SAS队员的动作又快又准，刀锋亲吻上Eames颈部脆弱的皮肤。Arthur抓起桌上的餐巾，咖啡杯被带倒碎了一地，他狠狠地压住Eames颈部的伤口，但血仍残忍地不断涌出。英国人的眼睛大大地睁着，瞳孔散开，灰绿色的虹膜几乎要被遮住了，他的嘴唇动了，似乎在说什么，血随着无声的话语涌了出来。

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

感觉到肩上的轻拍，Arthur惊醒，几乎跳了起来。Ariadne抓住他的肩膀，让他稳住身体。

“Cobb来了，”小姑娘递给Arthur一杯咖啡，“我把一切都告诉他了。”

Arthur茫然地抬头，Cobb和护士交流完急急走来。

“情况已经基本稳定，他们马上送他去ICU。”Cobb安慰地拍拍Arthur的手臂。

如果Arthur在正常状态，他一定能发现Cobb眼睛里的同情和深沉的悲哀，但是他只是恍惚地看着Cobb，几乎是自言自语地问：“他为什么……”

Cobb长叹一声，手指紧紧抓住Arthur的手臂：“Arthur，振作起来好好想一想，分辨自己是不是在梦中的两个条件是什么？”

“图腾，和我是如何到达现在所处的地方的……”Arthur机械地说。

“哦，上帝！”Arthur的手一松，咖啡打翻在地上。“Eames的图腾，Eames的记忆……上帝啊……”

咖啡的气味把Arthur带回了那个满地鲜血的厨房，Eames的嘴唇在动，他在试着安慰焦急的Arthur，Arthur现在知道他在说什么了。

“Darling...don't you worry...I'm...waking up...”


	4. Chapter 4

“我要下去，”当昏睡的Eames被推入了ICU，Arthur觉得自己原本飘荡在医院上空不知何处的思维，终于穿透了散发着消毒水味道的空气回到了自己的身体，“到他的梦里去。”

“Arthur……”Cobb皱着眉叹了口气想要说些什么却被打断了。

“不要给我讲那些道理，Cobb……”

“但是Arthur，他们给他做了气管切开术，他现在在依靠着机器呼吸，你不觉得他太虚弱了吗？并且你没有一个具体的计划，到底下去之后会看到什么，你的目标是什么……”

“Cobb，正因为气管切开术，他现在不能自己呼吸，没法说话，被困在床上，没有记忆，你能想象他如果这样醒来，会是什么样的感受吗？那种迷惑、恐惧，对周围一切的怀疑……上帝啊，我简直不敢相信这几个月来我让他承受了什么……我不能，不能让他再一次处于那种境地了。”

“你才是Point Man，你应该知道怎样用有限的信息作出最好的计划。你是知道自己在做什么的，对吧。”

“我不知道怎样解释，但是是的，我觉得自己在做正确的事。”

“好吧，我去给Saito打电话。”

Cobb刚转身，又被叫住了，他迷惑地回头看着Arthur。

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“没什么，就是……谢谢。”

Cobb眯着眼点点头，掏出了手机。

与此同时Arthur的思维在高速运转着，他回想着刚认识Eames那会调查的英国人的背景资料，那时候觉得已经够详细了，但是现在看来却有那么多漏洞。

他知道Eames12岁的时候父母车祸身亡，然后在多个寄养家庭间辗转，一到成年就参了军，然后进入了SAS   
。但是Eames太复杂，那些苍白的背景资料只能显示他经历了怎样的事，却根本就不能显示出他是怎样的   
人。

Arthur从未如此后悔，他享受着Eames的成熟、Eames的圆滑、Eames的自如，从没有往深处去想，从没有   
想去了解英国人俗气的西装、圆滑的举止下赤裸的灵魂是怎样的。

“Saito打算买下这家医院，”Cobb挂断电话，看了看手表，“他说在明天的这个时间之前，一切都会处理完   
毕。”

按理说日本大亨在Fischer的事件后，已经给Cobb的小队付清了酬劳，应该不想再和他们有什么瓜葛。但   
是Saito对于某些小队成员却似乎变成了介于朋友和熟人之间的某种角色。Cobb看起来就和他混得很熟，   
Arthur也有好几次听到他和Eames通电话。

“替我谢谢他，我会准备好的。”Arthur站起来，不舍地看着在ICU的玻璃墙后沉睡着的英国人。Ariadne善   
解人意地说：“你去做你该做的，我会陪着他的。”

Arthur点点头，感觉到自从Eames出事以来，他一直屏住的那口气，终于吐出来了。现在他只要进入Eames   
的梦里，找到问题，帮助Eames恢复记忆，一切都会好的。

他不会再让Eames失望了。

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

梦境，可以是千奇百怪的。可以是现实生活中的场景，也可以把爱丽丝漫游仙境复制一遍，可以是黑白的   
，也可以充满了彩色的小兔子。

但Arthur没想到Eames的梦会是一片黑暗。

伸手不见五指的漆黑，Arthur一遍又一遍地摸着怀里的枪以确认自己的存在。

他试图朝一个方向走，就在第十七次怀疑自己这样没头没脑地撞进来到底是不是正确的决定的时候，   
Arthur想到了先醒来，完善好计划再重新入梦。他刚摸出枪，就听见耳边响起一个声音。

“继续走。”

Arthur的枪口一瞬间指向声音的来处。

但是声音再次响起却换了个方位：“继续走，请你。”

是个小男孩儿的嗓音，Arthur觉得自己颈后的毛都站了起来，他从没遇到过这么诡异的投射人物。

“你是谁？”Point Man控制着呼吸，小心翼翼地试图判断小男孩真正的位置。

“我是Billy。”男孩儿的声音飘飘忽忽，似乎随时都要消失。

“Billy，我是Arthur，你能让我看到你吗？”

“我真的做不到……”小男孩儿的声音很委屈，“但是这个不重要。你必须向前继续走。”

“为什么？Billy。”Arthur觉得自己似乎有了错觉，眼角似乎扑捉到一个光点，他揉了揉眼，没错，远方   
的确是有一个光点。

Billy的声音没有再响起，不过Arthur有了目标，走得很快。光点越来越近，变成一团越来越大的光芒，   
直到某一秒，Arthur突然意识到，这是他的公寓的门，发着光。

男孩儿的声音突然飘来：“你必须向前走，因为他在那等着你。”

Arthur推开门，脑中转着各种Eames可能出现的态度和应对措施，但当他穿过门廊，走到起居室时，发现自己的设想全部被推翻。

Eames在沙发上摊开身体，无聊地按着遥控器，突然抬起头露出一个大大的微笑：“你回来得真早，darling.”

Arthur心下一沉，想要说些什么，突然一个投射人物从他身后走出来接近Eames：“我担心公寓在我不在的时候受到不可逆转的伤害啊，Mr Eames。”投射Arthur摸了Eames的额头确定没有发烧，才走向厨房处理自己怀里的一大袋食物。

“这是怎么回事？Eames？”Arthur走近Eames，但是发现英国人好像既没有听见，也没有看见他——他伸出手想扶住英国人的肩膀，却发现自己也看不见自己。

“他被困在记忆里，”Billy的声音突然响起，“这里是他记忆的世界，会影响所有进入的人。”

“我不应该问你是怎么知道的对吧。”

“对，”投射人物Billy叹了口气，“我陪伴他很久很久了，我知道他知道的一切。”

“你是谁？他童年的朋友吗？”

Arthur没有得到回答，不知是因为小男孩不愿意说，还是因为投射Arthur正好在此时走回了起居室，手里拿着一把勺子和一桶家庭装冰激凌——草莓味儿的。

Eames眼睛一亮，坐了起来，迷惑地问：“草莓味的，你怎么知道……？”

“我就是知道。”投射人物自得地笑了。

“但是，但是你不可能知道。你从来没有想要知道，darling。”Eames苦涩地笑了，“这跟工作无关，跟上床也无关，所以你不想知道。”

投射人物的脸上仍旧挂着机械的自得的笑。

Eames胡乱耙了耙头发：“我知道你喜欢蓝莓，喝咖啡不加奶……是我变得贪心了对吗？”他揉揉脸，“我能晚会儿再吃吗？”

Arthur觉得苦涩要从Eames的身影中溢出来了。他很想拍拍Eames的肩膀，不知英国人是否能感受到但至少也许能让自己的悔恨减轻一些。伸出手的那秒，他发现自己和Eames同时出现在洗手间里。

Eames的衣服和刚才不同，Arthur突然记起这是庆祝康复的party那天。Eames的双颊病态地潮红着，他朝脸上拍了一些水，注视着镜子里的倒影。

水从龙头里哗哗地流出，Eames机械地搓着手。

镜子里的脸变成红发长雀斑的少女，变成骨瘦如柴的非洲孩子，又变成白发苍苍的发福老人。

Arthur觉得自己的心脏被塞入了一大块冰，寒冷刺骨的液体顺着血管流遍全身。

“Billy！”Arthur大声叫出来，“这是他的记忆，他，他当时看到的……他怎么会产生幻觉？”

“是不是幻觉，你告诉我，我只知道他知道的，记得吗？”Billy的声音严肃得不像一个孩子，“但是我还知道如果一个人怀疑某件事到了某种程度，他会看见他想看的，听见他想听的——那是十分有说服力的幻觉。”

“说服力……”Arthur的心脏似乎被冻住了，但是Eames的话刺穿了胸口，把那些冰连同他的心一起击得粉碎。

“那么这是梦境。”英国人自嘲地笑了，“我就知道生活不可能这么美好。”

梦境开始褪色，一阵模模糊糊地转变后，Arthur发现自己来到卧室里。Eames躺在床上，左手臂挡住了眼睛，右手插在投射人物的头发里，左脚上缠着绷带，投射人物的嘴在Eames的勃起上工作。

Arthur握紧了拳头，他不知道自己胃里那种下坠的感觉是嫉妒还是懊悔还是对自己的痛恨。

“你做这一切是为了什么？”Eames的声音沙哑，“你为什么对我这么好？”

投射人物贪婪地舔着溢出的前液，Eames微微颤抖，射了投射人物满脸。他舔着嘴唇，甜蜜而锋利的话就那样滑了出来：“I love you，Mr Eames。” 

Arthur能回想起当时自己心中无限的满足与爱意。

Arthur能看到Eames眼角湿湿的一道痕迹，一小滴水珠无声地滚入枕头。

“但是这是梦境。”英国人哽咽地说。

小小的公寓开始变得黑暗，一只冰凉的小手抓住Arthur：“Come deeper with me. There are more you need to see.”


	5. Chapter 5

世界慢慢开始清晰，Arthur发现自己出现在一段楼梯上，那种老式的，踩上去吱嘎作响的木质楼梯。楼梯一边是墙，装饰着陈旧的壁纸，Arthur从另一边的扶手望下去，无尽的楼梯和虚空在他眼前展开。

“该死的想象力，”Arthur咕哝，“我们这是在哪儿？”

“第四层，或许第六层。”突然出现在Arthur身旁的小男孩把Point Man吓了一跳，那孩子大约十一、二岁，暗金色的头发，穿着不很新也不很整齐的衣服。“也许是第九层，谁知道呢？”小男孩俏皮地眨了眨眼，Arthur觉得这表情很眼熟。

墙上老旧的壁灯颤巍巍地闪着昏黄的光，男孩的身形忽隐忽现，Arthur看看他搭在楼梯扶手上的半透明的小手说：“你比刚才看起来气色好多了，Billy。”

男孩咧嘴一笑，露出歪歪扭扭的白牙：“在越深的地方我越有力量，请跟我来。”他转身向下走。

Arthur开始注意起墙上挂着的照片——大部分是黑白的，歪歪扭扭地挂在老式的看上去很重的相框里。Arthur发现自己没注意它们的时候，照片里的小人儿们似乎在动，而当他的眼光扫过相框，那里面似乎又变成了普通的照片。

“那些是什么？”他忍不住问。

“所谓的‘柯达一刻’。”Billy的语气讽刺得不像是孩子。

那么这些就是Eames的回忆片段了，Arthur仔细看着眼前的这一张——黑白的，磨损得厉害。一个和Billy长得很像但要小一两岁的男孩儿，手里捧着一只烤面包机站在浴室的门口，看着里面冒出来的蒸汽，小嘴唇紧紧地抿着，小肩膀紧紧的绷着。

这应该是Eames的童年回忆， Arthur不知道他在干什么，但照片里那种冷厉的光影效果让Arthur打了个寒战。他仔细地看了看相片边角，“1987年4月…”，日期被磨损了。

Arthur又看到一张一家人在一栋小房子前的合影，父亲、母亲和小男孩，不合身的衣服，僵硬的笑容，没有一个人的样子是真正开心的。

另一张照片里这家人似乎在那栋小房子的厨房里，父亲在饭桌旁醉醺醺地说着什么，母亲在洗手池前眼里含着泪做准备晚饭，小男孩儿像一只察觉到危险的小动物一样在房间角落里努力把自己缩成一小团。地上有酒瓶和碗碟的碎片，母亲的脸上带着淤青。

有一个相框特别大，黑沉沉地霸占了大片墙面，里面有一组小小的照片，讲述的故事让Arthur的牙齿陷进下唇里。父亲像往常一样在餐桌边喝酒，小男孩抱着一只小狗崽跑进来，笑得太过开心，跑得太过欢快，一只酒杯砸了过去。狗崽被从男孩怀里揪出来摔在地上，瘸着腿惊叫着跑出后门，小男孩没有追，咬牙在原地等待父亲即将落下的巴掌。母亲赶来拉住父亲，他在吼叫，她在哭泣，杯盘在碎裂。小男孩蹲在敞开的后门射进屋内的阳光里，两只小手攥在一起，影子里有一只小狗崽在汪汪地叫。Arthur想起自己抱来的那只拉布拉多，攥紧了拳头。

Arthur不断遭遇相片，一些比一些更暗淡，一些比一些更破旧，偶尔有几张有着半褪的色彩。Arthur停在一张色彩比较鲜明的照片前，看着眼前的足球场，Billy也停了下来。

“那是1989年秋天，他父亲带他去看球赛。一支球队叫西汉姆，另一只他不记得了，反正他从来也没有喜欢过足球。人们在喊着‘We hate Paul Ince’，空气里有啤酒的味道。他觉得紧张，又有着一丝的希望——他父亲发誓要戒酒，这次一起看球赛是道歉的姿态，他把球票仔细地折好放在裤子口袋里。三天后他父亲在餐桌前的老地方喝了半瓶威士忌，打碎了两个杯子——他在后院里把球票烧掉了。”

“那么彩色的应该代表快乐的记忆了，”Arthur沉默了一会，“还有更多的彩色照片吗？”

Billy若有所思地看了Arthur一眼，笑了：“我想有一张你会喜欢的。”

他们在沉默中又前进一会儿，Arthur发现眼前那个巴掌大的小小相框就是他们的目标。照片的色彩鲜亮又温和，还在柔柔地发着光，把附近的墙纸都照亮了。

Arthur看着照片里熟悉的画面，突然意识到这也是他的回忆。

那是一个简单的任务，Eames和Arthur第九次一起工作，第一次单独合作。一个浪漫主义的富翁想给妻子准备最完美的结婚纪念日，雇佣他们提取自己记忆的细节，以让自己和妻子精准地重过他们相逢的那天。Arthur造了目标的大学校园，Eames伪装成目标大学时最好的死党，他们见证了目标和心爱的投射女孩尴尬又甜蜜的初遇，记下所有细节。

任务轻松地完成了，当Arthur掏出枪想结束梦境的时候，Eames轻轻按住了他的手。

“Glock和现在这种浪漫气氛可不相称呢，darling。”Eames的短发在微风中柔软地摇摆着，“风景不错，不是吗？”

Arthur抑制住揉Eames头发的冲动，收起枪一本正经地说：“虽然我并不太理解重过某一天这种事情，但是风景的确不错。”

Eames转头看向不远处被风吹得微皱的湖水和上面游动的鸟儿：“虽然有些回忆是我们都不想再记起的，但是相信我，”他转过头对着Arthur微笑，“darling，的确有一些特别的日子，让人想再次经历，有一些特别的回忆，让人想永远珍藏，比如今天。”

Arthur觉得自己的手心微微潮湿，心跳也加快了，胸口微微揪紧的感觉让他不得不拉着Eames在路边的长椅上坐下来。

那天他们并没有接吻，但是在长椅上等待药效结束的时候，Arthur让Eames的肩膀轻轻地挨着自己的肩膀。

Arthur的手指轻轻拂过照片里Eames长椅上的背影，把照片从相框里摘下来，放在西装胸口的内袋里。他回想起那些彩色的照片，几乎都有自己的身影在里面，觉得胸口被照片压迫得有些无法呼吸。

Billy没有等他，小身影几乎要消失在楼梯的尽头。

“Billy，你究竟想让我看什么。” Arthur看不清男孩儿的表情。

“事实上……我想让你们两个都看看，他拒绝承认一些事，他试图把我埋在深处，但是我知道，我们知道……”Arthur几乎能从男孩儿的声音中听出微笑。

“……我们知道只要有你在的地方，他会像飞蛾被火光吸引一样扑过来。”

Arthur觉得那张照片随着自己的心脏咚咚跳动。

“我们到了。”Billy突然停下来，Arthur发现楼梯的尽头就是照片里的那个厨房。后门开着，有男人的声音粗暴大叫：“Billy，动作快点，别让我等！”

冰凉的小手牢牢抓住Arthur的手，他跟着Billy跑出后门，上了一辆车的后座。照片里的那对夫妇坐在前排，Billy的手仍然紧紧地抓着Arthur。

副驾驶座上的母亲转过身对小男孩紧张地笑了一下：“Billy，今天咱们就要搬去新家了，新学校，新生活，新的开始，你高兴吗？”

“我应该高兴吗？”Billy扭头看向窗外，Arthur的手被他捏得有点疼。

“小混蛋……”父亲低声嘟囔着。

“Walter别这样 ，你承诺过……”

前座的夫妇开始吵架，声音越拔越高，车子也开始危险地晃动。Arthur试着稳住身体，Billy的小脸一直扭向窗外，但抓住Arthur的手指越来越用力，指节发白。

终于父亲一巴掌扇向母亲，她愣了一下扑向他，车子失去了控制一头撞到路边的树上。

Arthur在车子失控的那一瞬间像幽灵一样飘出车厢，完好地从路边爬起来。“What the hell…”他跑到冒着烟的车子旁。Eames夫人的投射被从前风挡玻璃的碎片中甩了出来，挂在车前盖上，眼睛睁得大大的，已经死了。Eames先生被卡在严重变形的方向盘后，大声呻吟着。

后门开了，Billy爬了下来，看到了母亲的尸体。驾驶座上的男人哼叫出来：“Billy……叫……救护车……”

男孩儿看着父亲向自己伸出的手，一步步后退，没有说一句话。在男人断气的时候，男孩儿的身影突然消失了。

Arthur目瞪口呆地看着眼前一幕，一双熟悉的手从后面轻轻搂住他。

“Darling……”

Arthur转身紧紧地抱住了forger。

“那是1989年，我十二岁。妈妈说我们要开始新生活但是我一点也不相信，他不会改变的，永远不会。

我从车里爬出来，妈妈已经死了。我很确定，因为做过研究。是的，我做过有关死亡的研究。我想过杀了他，很多很多次，我想弄把枪，我想趁他泡澡的时候把烤面包机丢在浴缸里。

但是他叫我的时候，我呆住了。我不知道怎么动，怎么呼吸，我像尸体一样在车旁躺了几个小时。

那一刻我没想杀他，但是他死了，多么讽刺。”

“那是你投射的自己的童年么？”

Eames点点头，走到被车子撞歪的树下，开始用手挖地面，一个沉睡的男孩儿的身形渐渐在坑里显现出来。

“12岁前我是Billy，直到车祸那天我把他连同记忆一起埋在这。”他的手轻轻地伸向那张沾着泥土的小脸，犹豫了一下，缩了回来。“还有那天之后的许多我不想再记起的事。”Eames抬起头对Arthur苦笑：“我不确定自己想不想把他们挖出来。”

Arthur看入Eames灰绿色的眼睛：“Eames，如果想回到现实，回到我身边，你必须把所有回忆都记起来，不然你会带着记忆里的空档睁开眼，开始再一次怀疑现实，开始重复那些痛苦……你是明白这一点的，对吗？”

“我想是的。”英国人低下头轻轻地咕哝。

Arthur从西装口袋里掏出了那张照片递到Eames手里：“你说过有一些特别的日子让人想永远珍藏，请你，请你回到那一天，回到我身边。”

Eames轻轻地靠在Arthur肩膀上，point man能感觉到那里的一小快衣料在呼吸里变得潮湿。Eames的指尖搭上了Billy的短发，男孩儿沉睡的脸上带着微笑，变成一个个小光点，消失在forger的身体里。

“As you wish, darling.”

他们坐在长椅上，不远处的湖水被风吹得微皱，鸟儿扇动翅膀，一根羽毛被风裹到空中。

这次他吻了他。


	6. Chapter 6

“对不起。”

“为什么？Darling，这一切都不是你的错。”

“在车祸之前，我是个盲目的傻瓜，让你一个人挣扎了那么久。你能原谅我吗？”

“Darling……”Eames把微笑的唇贴在了Arthur的唇上。

Arthur在微笑中醒来，给自己和Eames拔下PASIV。英国人的睫毛在轻轻颤动，眼皮缝隙中的灰绿色慢慢变大，追随着point man的行动。

“别担心，你刚做了气管切开术，暂时不能说话。”Arthur把写字板递给了Eames。

Eames写的第一行字让Arthur坠入了深渊。

*你是谁？*

Arthur挣扎着想要呼吸，想要冷静，一只无力的手覆在他的手上，引导他看向第二行。

*我现在原谅你了，darling。*

英国人的嘴角翘了起来，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

Arthur紧紧地，紧紧地抓住了Eames的手，这次他真的不会再放开了。

END


End file.
